


Demanding respect

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [7]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Disrespect, F/F, Hurt, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Angst, Minor Canonical Character(s), Protectiveness, angry, just let these kids be happy, rika being protective of satoko, rika snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Rika is sick and tired of the way the villagers treat Satoko - so she decides to call them out on it





	Demanding respect

The fridge was bare, so it was time to go shopping again. Satoko looked at Rika helplessly as she walked out the door.   
"Wait! Rika!" She cried out.

Rika turned around. "Hm?"  
  
Satoko looked at her. "It's just... you went shopping last time... and the time before... and the time before! Can't I have a turn? I can do it too!"  
  
Rika sighed. "Satoko..."  
  
Satoko put her hands on her hips. "I don't care about how people treat me?" She tried. "Could I at least come with you?"  
  
Rika gave up. "Alright Satoko, you may come."  
  
"Yay~!" Satoko cheered as she skipped alongside Rika. Rika knew the spiteful glances and rudeness of the villagers didn't bother Satoko. Even though they were directed at Satoko, Satoko wasn't the one bothered. _Rika was._

Rika, on the other hand, was well liked by everyone in the village. There were even people who'd get down on their knees just to talk to her, and this annoyed Rika, especially since they were always the same people who ignored Satoko. Even when they were together, people were nice to Rika and rude to Satoko. She no longer cared about being a shrine maiden and Satoko being a Houjou, or any of that _bullshit._ She hated seeing Satoko picked on, period.   
Satoko didn't realize this though, but it was okay. She shouldn't have to deal with this situation in the first place.

Soon, the two little girls arrived at the market, and it was just like always. People smiled sweetly at Rika and either glared/turned their heads away when they saw Satoko. Certain people were really upsetting Rika, but she decided to be the better person and not do anything about it.   
  
She had let Satoko push the cart, which she didn't think would cause any problems. However, they were about three quarters into their shopping when it happened. When someone took it too far.

It was a man, an older man around the age of 45-50ish. Satoko was carrying a handful of groceries over to the grocery cart when he hit her with his cart. "AHH!" Satoko screamed, falling on the floor, the load of groceries she was holding falling all over the ground, rolling in multiple directions. 

"Damn Houjou brat!" He shouted, Satoko looking up in fear. "Get outta my way!" He kicked her aside an kept walking.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" A small, childlike; yet dark and morbid voice asked him, sending chills down the man's spine. He turned dead around. Standing behind him, glaring him down, was Rika Furude. She helped Satoko up, then slowly walked over to the man.

"Ayye... Rika-chama!" He exclaimed, startled. 

She pointed her middle finger at him. "Sit down." She demanded. 

"Ah... what's this? What's wrong Rika-cha-"  
  
**_Slap._**

Rika slapped him hard across the face, causing him to shriek. Nearby witnesses had stopped and have been staring. _Whispering._

"Listen up, you piece of garbage," Rika snarled, causing the man as well as the people around him to tremble in fear. She decided to call them out, too. Just giving Satoko dirty looks, that's unacceptable as well. "I'm talking to all of you, spectators included."  
  
Startled, the spectators looked over at Rika and gulped, slowly nodding their heads.

"All of you. As the Furude shrine maiden, I demand you all get down on your knees and pick up the groceries Satoko had lost. You understand?"  
  
They nodded, saying nothing, and obeyed. If the shrine maiden gave out orders, they had no choice but to follow.

Rika smiled, almost sadistically. She decided to have a little fun with these people while she could. "Good, you're doing the right thing by listening to me, you worthless pieces of shit. Now, I want you all to line up, line up in front of Satoko here," She said, motioning to Satoko. "You see her? MY best friend? The one you all treat like garbage? Yes. I want you to line up in front of her, and when each of you gets your turn, you are to kneel down in front of her and apologize. If I'm not satisfied with your apology, then I'll make you do it again."

Satoko looked up at Rika, in complete disbelief. "Rika? Why are you doing this... you don't have too..."

Rika smiled at her. "Because, you deserve respect, and it's about time the villagers learn it! Besides, they can't disobey me! Nipaah~!"

One of the villagers in line began to grumble about being on a tight schedule, so Rika slowly approached him. "You have any objections, you worthless piece of trash? No? Good."  
Rika smiled as she got a wicked idea. "Oh, and you better listen to me, or Oyashiro sama will be mad," She remarked in a cutesy voice, causing Satoko to giggle smugly. 

The villagers obeyed her, and each took their turns sincerely apologizing to Satoko. 

* * *

 

"You know what, Rika?" Satoko remarked later, as they were lying in bed. 

"Hmm?"   
  
"That was a little unnessecary, and you did get a little carried away, but..." Satoko stammered.

"But-?"  
  
"That was really cool, Rika-chan!"


End file.
